Radiata Stories: Tales of Luciello
by Etward
Summary: Follows Jack Russell and his childhood friend Luciello Castagnier a young woman who's human but looks hint to non human blood. Will she be able to live a peaceful life in Radiata where just looking like a non human can mean life or death or will the darkness of the city swallow her alive. OcxGene Rated T for swearing. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Radiata Stories yada yada yada if I did I wouldn't be working in a bakery and hating every minute of it. T^T

**Author's Note: **As I have stated on my profile I'm using the likeness of Kaine from Nier as Luciello seeing as I can't draw worth a damn. So no suing me over that either you wouldn't get very much.

**Chapter 1:**_Overture_

"Tomorrow..."she spoke softly. Tomorrow would be the day she would leave Solieu village with her childhood friend Jack Russell. They would journey to Radiata together, join the Royal Radiata Knights, and together they would climb the ladder of success rising to power earning spots among the captains and gaining their own brigades. Lucy would become a knight and fight to bring peace to those who were too weak to defend themselves, and Jack, Jack would crawl out from underneath his fathers massive shadow of fame and become a knight who was known for his deeds and earn his worth. He would become a knight on his own volition and not because his father was the famous Cairn Russell. "Just one more day and my life will truly begin" she said closing her eyes praying to the gods for their favor and guidance. She stood in a field watching sunshine run after a piglet that had gotten out of it's pen and smiled. "I will give everything I've got to make the world a better place." The sound of grass crunching alerted her to someone approaching "**HEY LULU**" Jack screamed jumping at her to which he earned a fist to the solar plexus stunning him and sending him into the dirt wheezing. "UGH...wh..why did you h...hit me?" he gasped grasping at his stomach in pain. She leered at him "I told you not to call me lulu anymore it makes me sound like small animal I'm not eight anymore jack it's time you started growing up too." she stated "You should stop hanging around Adele so much you're beginning to sound like her." He griped. "She'd beat the utter snot out of you if she heard that" lucy said suddenly grinning "I think I'll tell her" She laughed running towards the village a panicked looking jack chasing after her. "_NO DON'T I WON'T GET DINNER TONIGHT_"He yelled running after her. Five unremarkable hours later lucy soaked in her tub the high of being able to eat a second portion of adele's delicious cooking due to jack being sent to bed with no dinner began to wear off her appetite satiated. The warmth of the hot water soothed the aches in her muscles and radiated to her bones. The heat of the water and her full stomach put her at ease as she felt sleep starting to infringe on the edges of her consciousness. "I wish I could stay in here forever" she sighed lamenting that it would be the last time to feel this type of comfort for some months to come. She heaved herself out of the tub and pulled the the small plug and draining the tub. The crisp night air assaulted her wet skin she toweled herself off quickly and pulled a nightgown on. She crawled over to her overtly fluffy bed and slunk under the heavy quilt and effectively passed out.

Warmth and the delicate pressure of sunlight on her eyelids woke her, a field of white and red flowers, a sky so blue it almost hurt to look at and a massive tree with branches reaching towards the heavens met her bleary eyes. "What?" she looked around confused having no idea where she was. "Luciello" a voice called out "Luciello remember" nostalgia washed over her making her heart ache calling out to a memory long since forgotten. "Remember" the disembodied voice whispered to her carried on the light breeze that caused the scent of the odd flowers to waft around her. "Remember" it called again "Remember what" she yelled as the field faded. The sound of someone knocking on her door drew her from her sleep, "Lucy? ... Luuuuuuuuucyyyyyyyyyyy?... _**LUCIELLO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT**_" the voice bellowed. It was Adele Russell her neighbor who bore the sweetest face on the planet but had the temper of a blood orc. "I..I'm up" called Luciello as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. She stumbled to the door and opened it to reveal the young woman who had awoken her..."(Yawn)I'm sorry I didn't sleep very well last night, Thank you for waking me up otherwise I'd be late" she thanked her voice like honey "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready, Gives you enough time to wake that lazybones you call a brother" she smiled laughing inwardly at her own joke "As if you have room to talk Ms. Sleeps-all-day" Adele retorted as she left the younger woman to her own devices to go wake her brother up. "A girl needs her beauty rest" she called after the older woman as she walked back towards her house. Lucy took her time getting ready pulling a ruffled black skirt from her dresser and slipping it on the white blouse was pulled on next. She sat down on her bed and pulled her calf length leather boots on and began to brush her silver hair tugging the knots out and pulling it up into a loose bun at the back of her head. She casually glanced into the mirror and grimaced slightly. Her skin had always been too pale making her look like a shut in, no mater how long she had spent outside in the sun she never tanned. Her warm butterscotch eyes while not an unheard of color were rare, paired with her pale skin and silver hair often caused stares where ever she went. Rumors of her having a non-human parent caused many to shun her leaving her nearly friendless during her early childhood. She paused in the doorway giving her small home a cursory glance. The small but reliable kitchen that was mainly left unused seeing as she often ate with jack and his sister. The comfortable bed shoved into a corner covered with a homemade quilt that had been a birthday gift. A small book case jammed full of books she had bought through the years. The only one she was taking with her was a compilation of poems written by the esteemed non human writer the light elf Gil. The bathroom that no longer held a door since jack had seen it fit to break through it when they were fourteen with an ax, when she locked herself inside because jack had called her a walking corpse. Her eyes eventually fell to the mantle above her fireplace where her most beloved treasure sat "... How could I have almost forgotten you?" She asked walking over and picking up the sword she had been found with when she was five. She strapped the sword onto her belt and walked out the door locking it behind her. The sight of jack wearing his pajama shirt backwards fighting adele with a wooden practice sword made her smile slightly. She sighed picking up her shoulder bag and securing the strap around her. "JACK IF YOU DON'T HURRY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" she called enjoying the panicked look on his face a little too much. Adele wishing them good luck was the last thing either of the two teens saw of Solieu neither wanting to look back as they began their journey in the early hours of the morning.

Lucy glanced sideways "Say jack" she began "Why do you want to become a knight?" she asked purely out of curiosity "I've always wanted to be a knight just like my dad" he stated continuing their march. "Th...There's no other reason why you would want to be a knight she asked a small frown creasing her brow. "Nah my dad was the coolest person I know and I've always wanted to be just like him" he drawled on "_And here I've been thinking his wanting to join the knights had been a noble aspiration!" _she thought to herself "Why'd you ask?" he looked over at her "No reason I just wanted to know your drive for becoming a knight." they walked for nearly half an hour in silence passing small game and insects that scurried across their path. The sight of castle town with Radiata Castle looming over head was awe inspiring. To think that it had started out as a small village in the middle of the continent was unbelievable it was a testament to humans tenacity and drive. Of course that same drive was seen as unsightly to the non humans. Passing through a massive gate and a day guard the sights of the city assailed their vision. "I knew Radiata was huge but I never thought it would be that big." jacked said looking up at the castle in awe "It's the home of the royal family you think they'd live in a hovel?" She asked "Ugh" she exclaimed as she fell to the ground after bumping into a man wearing blue armor "I'm sorry" she apologized slowly getting up "Next time watch where you're going" the man sneered walking away. "What an asshole" jack said watching the man walk into a red bricked building."You okay lulu" he asked "Hnnnn" she griped at the nickname but let it pass "I'm fine that'll teach me to walk around with my head in the clouds" she smiled knowing the man hadn't been in her path "_He purposely walked into me_" she thought patting her pocket and finding her wallet safely tucked inside. "He wasn't a pickpocket so why?" she asked herself "What was that lulu?" jack asked regretting it as lucy punched him in the arm "It's nothing jack let's go" she stated calmly spotting the entrance into the castle. They checked in and were led to a dimly lit waiting room by a haughty steward who acted as if he had somewhere better to be. The only other female in the room besides a nurse was a girl about the same age as herself, She was sitting with a refined posture holding herself regally, her blond hair tied up into pig tails and a slight scowl fixed to her face. She sat down at the other end of the bench and looked away from the girl as she looked over at lucy suspiciously. Jack on the other hand ran to the roster and pushed a young rotund boy out of the way. She watched as contenders Paul and Star were called the man she assumed was star was wearing gaudy purple armor and walked as if he had as stick up his butt he pushed the other man she assumed was Paul out of the way and entered the arena. The fight lasted less than ten seconds and paul walked back in with a superior look on his face as a small man ran into the arena and dragged the unconscious star out by his feet. "He's so pathetically weak why'd he even try out?" she asked aloud not expecting anyone to answer. She saw the small man trying to wake him up and shied away from the "Devil Baby*" the door to the arena opened "Ridley Silverlake and Jack Russell" the attendant announced, Luciello heard Jack say something about fighting a girl and looking dejected. The fight lasted for a bit but the young woman Ridley won in the end and a battered Jack was dragged back to the waiting area and dropped next to the ten second loser Star. "Aloise Stark and Luciello Castagnier" the attendant called . A mountain of a man stood up and eyed Luciello a smirk graced his face as he passed her and entered the door that lead to the arena. She stood across from her opponent and listened to Junzaburo introduction "Welcome to the Official..." She had stopped listening after that and was already formulating a plan in her head, her right hand inched towards her sword, "_He probably thinks since I'm a woman I'll be easy to take down but I'll show that oversized troll who's the better swordsman._" she thought to herself "BEGIN!" she was drawn from her thoughts as a halberd was brought down in front of her if it hadn't been for her quick reflexes she'd have been knocked out on the spot. "Hmmf little girls should stick to cooking and sewing" Aloise sneered as he raised his weapon to strike again "I'll show you I'm just as capable a warrior as you" Luciello retorted as she drew her sword and slashed at the mans arm leaving a shallow cut. The man winced and swept his weapon in a wide arc catching Luciello in the side and sending her flying across the room. Years of training by adele had drilled the instincts of a warrior into her, she caught her self on the floor and whirled around facing the behemoth of a man who had callously turned his back to her thinking he had won. "I have one shot to get this right." She said to herself" She concentrated on her sword and channeled her energy into the blade. "Bifrost I call to thee... RELEASE" she yelled as a massive burst of energy slammed through her threatening to knock her off her feet. The blade of the sword shown with an otherworldly glow that illuminated the room. "What is that?!" Aloise yelled as he whirled to face the girl "_Stardust Rebellion*" _activating her volty attack, the stone floor underneath her feet buckled as she charged the man and with a series of movements she made with her sword too fast for the human eye to see she sliced cleanly through the pole of the halberd making it useless, ice bloomed across the wounds she'd inflicted upon Aloise and with a final stab into the floor a pillar of ice erupted from beneath encasing him within. The attack itself had left her drained and she barely had enough power to stand. "W...Winner Luciello Castagnier, You may now go back to the waiting area Ms.." Junzaburo stammered trying to keep the shock from his voice as he ushered the young woman from the arena. " Captain Ganz have you seen someone so young wield such power?" Lord Larks asked as he watched the young woman leave the arena "Never Lord larks" the young captain replied watching in amazement as the guards tried to figure out how to extricate the entombed man before them. Luciello tried to remain conscious after that till the moment that Ridley Silverlake, Jack Russel, and herself were considered radiata knights "Huh? What happened?" Luciello asked Jack in a hushed tone "We made it into the knights" Jack exclaimed excitedly the feelings that welled up inside of her were too great and she lost her grasp on consciousness.

The smell of fire and copper hung in the air as she opened her eyes to find herself lying in the middle of a battlefield corpses of knights and non humans littered the ground around her to her left lie the body of a light elf who was desperately gasping for breath a futile task as his chest had been ripped open. To her right lie the body of jack who's warm brown eyes no longer held the gentle warmth they always had his mouth hung open ever so slightly and blood smeared his pale face. She woke with a scream barely remembering what she had dreamed of all she could recall is that it had been truly terrifying. She looked around and found herself in an infirmary with some weasely looking attendant who was walking her way she didn't like the fake smile plastered on his face it was too happy looking for her liking and she bet a thousand dagols that he didn't feel as happy on the inside as he was showing on the outside "Hnnm what happened?" she asked sleep garbled her voice. "You collapsed after being admitted to the Radiata Knights Lady Luciello." he stated with a chipper voice. "_I hate his face_" she thought to herself. "I have a change of clothes for you please change into these and follow me." he handed her the bundle of clothes and she waited until he left and checked to make sure the door was locked before she changed she didn't want to leave anything to chance with the squinty eyed bastard standing outside. She pulled her clothes off and neatly folded them on the bed and slid on her trainee knights uniform hating the way it looked and felt. "Ugh they sure didn't spend much making these" she griped looking at herself in a mirror and hating the way it looked on herself even more. She pulled her long hair up into a loose ponytail and left the infirmary. There she saw the annoying steward standing with that same annoying expression on his face. "Ahhhh Lady Luciello allow me to introduce myself I am Al a steward here in Radiata Castle" he exclaimed making it sound like he had a more important roll in the castle then even King Jiorus himself. "Now follow me I will show you to your room" he prattled on as they walked from the infirmary to her room located on the second floor next to the room of the one and only Ridley Silverlake, the girl who had beaten jack during the knight selections. She opened the door and looked in, a rather comfy looking bed was pushed into a corner a nightstand sat next to it a book shelf a small chair and a desk completed the room it was rather spartan but Lucy hadn't brought much to radiata when she had left her home. "Is there a problem Lady Luciello" Al asked. "No I was under the impression that trainee knights would have less then comfortable housing." she said blandly. "Normally you would be located in the basement, but Lord Larks was rather impressed with you during the selections. Consider it a gift for winning your fight" he stated. "So where's jack sleeping then?" she asked. "Since Master Jack was only permitted into the knights due to who his father was he is located in the basement"explained lucy didn't miss the hint of smugness in his voice "Hmmm is it that time already? Now Lady Luciello please proceed to the third floor meeting room for the Rose Cochon inauguration ceremony, Please do not be late, if you will excuse me " he started to walk away "Thank you Al" lucy thanked him before making her way to the large set of doors at the end of the hall and pushing them open. "His attitude could use some work... insulting jack in front of me. I'm the only on allowed to do that" she griped indignantly. She looked over the edge of the stairwell she found herself in, the height was dizzying and looked like it went down to the castle foundation. "Why the hell is there no hand rail to keep someone from falling" She asked aloud. "Someone could fall and they'd never find the body" she said walking up the stairs keeping to the wall to avoid fall off said steps. The meeting room was cozy and her welcome into the room had been just as warming Ganz welcomed her in and she blushed at being called Lady Luciello it didn't sound as creepy coming from someone who's face didn't resemble a weasels. She sat in the chair directly across from Ganz. "I wonder where Master Jack could be" he looked at lucy as if she would know the answer. "Knowing jack he's either lost or still sleeping, he'll show up eventually" she offered. "If he can't even bother being on time why is he a knight" Ridley asked causing lucy to frown "_Hmmm another one that seems to dislike jack as well_" she thought haughtily. The loud knock on the door signaled jacks arrival. "Well the do say clothes make the man" Ganz exclaimed as jack entered. "Hahaha you look like quite the little lord" ganz laughed "Now master Jack please do take that seat right over there." Jack looked over and scowled upon seeing ridley he took the seat across from her and refused to look her way. Ganz tried to explain the importance of team work to jack seeing as he wanted to do nothing to jack. She was drawn from her thoughts hearing ganz beg. "MASTER JACK PLEASE STOP PINCHING ME" She looked up seeing jack glaring at ridley and pinching their captain. "What an idiot letting his anger get the best of him yet again" she thought vaguely listening to Ganz's weak explanation of what Rose Cochon stood for she could tell from jacks face that he wasn't happy with the answer he had been given, and before she knew it the meeting was over. "Lady Luciello is there something the matter?" ganz asked "N..No captain I was merely lost in my thoughts excuse me" She got up and pushed her chair in "Remember we meet at Echidna Gate at dawn tomorrow morning" Ganz called as she left. "Ahh damn it I missed what the mission was" she griped. "We're going to earth valley tomorrow to protect a dwarf and bring him here to the castle. Cap'n said it was important but I highly doubt that. Seems like they just pawned off a crappy mission to us since we're new. Ya know?" jack drawled on lucy on the other hand blanched slightly at the mention of dwarfs... "FREAKIN DEVIL BABIES*" she screamed "Shit lulu you gotta yell in my ear" he exclaimed rubbing his aching ear. "Shut it jack or I'm going to cave your face in" she yelled at him. "Uhh so where are you sleeping at?" he asked innocently trying to get her mind off her least favorite subject. "They have me on the second floor next to Ridley" she watched his face drop "They got me crammed into this tiny dump in the basement with some creepy old guy" jack mock cried waving his arms around "It's not fair lu lu" he instantly ducked when lucy swung at him but was floored when she kneed him in the groin. "Serves you right" she scoffed walking away leaving the boy curled up in a ball on the floor with ganz standing over him wondering what happened.

She had gotten hungry around four and had tried to catch someone's attention to find out where the cafeteria was but to no avail. She eventually found it on her own "Like it would have killed someone to tell me where it was." she complained upon entering the cafeteria seemed to quiet "See there she is! I told you she looks like a light fairy" one female whispered to her friends "She's so pale and those eyes, there's no way she's human" she went on further a hint of disgust coloring her words. "Whaaaat?" a male knight asked "She's hot you're just jealous she's cuter than you"He grinned as his friend glared at him. "No! I'm not kidding! She's not human there's something creepy about her. You didn't see what she did to the guy she fought against. They had to call someone from the mages guild to thaw him out" she exclaimed. "Thaw him out?" another knight asked doubting what she had said. "She froze him in a block of ice. They were saying it was a volty attack but it was just too powerful to be anything but magic" she looked over darkly at lucy. "To think that they'd let filth like her in the castle in the first place is beyond me." the woman sneered "I'm gonna go over in introduce myself, there's no way that she's that scary you're probably just over exaggerating" he said getting up and swaggering over to lucy's table.

"At least the soup wasn't as terrible as it sounded" she thanked the gods for ordering the least offensive sounding item from the menu. Glancing up she saw a rather handsome but smug looking knight walking her way. "Hey cutie, I'm Marco Nevin's what's your name" he asked a little overbearing. "I'm Luciello Castagnier" she said glancing behind him to see a plain looking woman glaring daggers at her. "Have I done something to offend your friend over there" she asked pointing. "Nah that's just Eunice she's got this idea that you're a light elf it's amusing since there's no way they'd let non human trash like that into the castle" he grinned at her missing the look of disgust that flashed in her eyes. "You can go tell your friend that I grew up in Solieu Village and that if she want's to spread rumors like that about me I'm going to kick her skinny ass out of a fourth floor window" she said coldly getting up and taking her tray back over and dropping it off before slamming the cafeteria door behind her. Marco walked back over to his table dumbfounded. "So what'd she say" Eunice asked "She said if you called her non-human again she was going to kick your ass... out of a window... on the fourth floor. I think I'm in love" he said blushing thinking of the murderous intent that had been present in her odd golden eyes. "That bitch thinks she can take me" the female knight yelled. "Ahh shut up Eunice. You touch my luciello and I'll no longer consider you my friend." he glowered at the young woman leaving.

Lucy sat in her room feeling the prickling of tears in her eyes, the feelings of hatred she had often received from people when she was younger began to resurface. Remembering how children would break her toys and throw rocks at her laughing when they'd caused injuries. She'd run to her mother and cry asking what she had done to make them hate her so much. Her mother a woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and a heart warming smile would say that they couldn't see the beauty inside her heart. She had always questioned why she looked so different from her mother and father who also had brown eyes and hair, and when she'd ask about that as well they would tell her she was blessed by the gods and that her silver hair and golden eyes were proof of their blessings. It had been shortly after her fifth birthday that her parents had died when a blood orc had attacked her village she wasn't even able to bury them as the villagers chased her out claiming her to have been the reason the blood orcs had come in the first place. She wandered for days before finally collapsing from hunger and fatigue outside of Solieu village. Jacks mother Amelia* had found her and nursed her back to health and was adopted into the russell family claiming to have forgotten everything but her name. She hugged her sword bifrost to her chest the feelings of warmth and familiarity the sword brought her was instantaneous. "I'll just have to prove to them that I'm a better knight then they could ever dream of and I will show them all" she declared closing her eyes and dreaming of a future where she was standing at the top with the others groveling beneath her feet.

_(END)_

Bifrost: It's the name of the rainbow bridge that connects middgard and asgard in norse mythology I've borrowed the name and made it into an ice attribute sword.

Stardust Rebellion: The name of Luciello's Volty Attack combines her swords ice attribute and Luciello's speed to create a deadly combo.

Devil babies: A nasty little nickname I picked up for short people doesn't just apply to the midges' sorry if it offends anyone.

Jacks Mother: I've never heard her name if there's even one that exists so I made up on there's also a small back story for her that will be put into a later story.

As for marco he's based off a coworker who seems to think he's a ladies man but everytime he opens his mouth I can feel my I.Q. drop.

Read through this and found somethings I wanted to word differently and spelling errors that needed to be fixed. That'll teach me to write at four in the morning huh?! Chances are high that as I decide to keep writing this story I'll make changes to the chapters along the way.


	2. Chapter 2: Earth Valley

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Radiata Stories but I do own the computer used to write this story. If I did own it jack for damn sure wouldn't have been an idiot. YAY 18 views certainly not a lot but more than what I was expecting for something I nearly forgot about. I'm not really looking for astounding feats when it comes to the numbers but it's appreciated none the less even if you think the plot's shit!

**Chapter 2:** _Earth Valley_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **_"AHH GOD DAMN IT" Lucy yelled punching the defenseless alarm clock into the nearby wall smashing it and thus permanently silencing it. "Stupid piece of shit, I just got to sleep too." she complained stumbling out of bed. It was currently five in the morning, and she had purposely set the alarm clock early having heard a rumor last night that you had to get up early to get any hot water while bathing. Lucy felt sleep deprived even though she had tried to go to bed at a reasonable hour "I swear to the gods if this mission turns out to be a waste of my time someone's going to fucking pay" she yelled. The sleepy teen made her way to the female locker room carrying her trainee uniform and her toiletries. "Even when you've just woken up you're still lovely as ever" a male voice called out from behind her. She whirled around glaring at Marco the knight she had met last night ready to verbally rip his throat out.. "Oh it's you?" she said sleep slurring her words. "Are you not feeling well?" he asked concern in his voice. "No I'm just not a morning person, Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get ready from my brigades mission" she said curtly turning back around and stalking off to the showers. The warm water that splashed down her back help soothe the aches and pains in her body. "Why are baths and showers so fantastic?" she asked aloud the silence that met her ears was a gods send. Eventually she had to get out of the shower and the cold air that invaded the castle in the early morning hours was torturous at best. Toweling off quickly she slid her undergarments on and then the hideous uniform "I only have to wear this crap until I become a captain or receive a higher station, then I can wear armor that is far more suitable for my tastes" she nodded brushing her hair out and pulling it up into a loose ponytail. "Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she groaned knowing that within the next couple of hours she would be in a village completely populated by dwarfs. She shivered slightly thinking about their tiny little fingers reaching up to grab her and that though alone made her almost wretch. She still had less than and hour left before she was to meet the others. She slowly made her way to the cafeteria ignoring the few stares that were directed her way. Upon entering she was pleasantly surprised to see a hand full of knights quietly eating their breakfast the old man the stood behind the counter judging by his looks he was not a cheerful person "May I have just toast please?" she asked. The cook who was different from the one she saw last night growled and spun on her. "NO Y..." he stopped mid sentence and glanced her over. "Hnnn for a lovely lady like yourself I'll make an exception just this once just don't get used to it" he grinned causing lucy to color slightly. "S..She managed to get that old codger to make her something that wasn't on today's menu?" one night asked in wonder. No one had been able to do that not even the higher ups like Lord Larks. Lucy sat at a table and ignored the open looks of wonder she received and ate her meal in quiet.

The cool air of the morning met her as she entered the main entrance hall, the soft thud of her boots was all she heard until a second set of foot steps fell behind her. "Good morning Luciello" a slightly cold voice said she turned to see ridley walking up on her. "Good morning Lady Ridley" she replied remembering ripley's status within the castle. The two continued their walk in silence "GOOD MORNING LULU" Jack yelled diving at her. "Hnnn" her leg blurred with blinding speed catching jack in the side and sending him spiraling into a wall. "Ugh w...what tha..t f...for" jack asked wheezing trying to catch his breath. "I've warned you several times about using that name" she glared at him. "Good morning Lady Ridley, Lady Luciello...Ummm Master Jack. Why are you on the floor?" Ganz asked "He's learning his lesson for earning a woman's scorn" Lucy stated cheerfully "Hmm yes Well Master Jack pick yourself up and lets be on our way!" The captain called as he began to leave , and as the the group left the castle a rather rotund man came into view with a beat red nose she heard Ridley quietly groan. "Lord Jasne, You're up very early sir is everything alright?" Ganz asked as they approached the man who was pacing back and forth. "Ah here you are finally... I mean What a fine morning, Don't you think?" Lord Jasne asked "Yes yes it is, today is the first mission for the rose cochon brigade."Ganz declared proudly "Well you be careful out there" Jasne stated, but Luciello had feeling that his sentiments weren't meant for the rest of the brigade. She glanced over at Ridley who scoffed and turned her head to look away from the man. "_Wonder what's got her knickers in a twist_" she thought to herself She was pulled out of said thoughts by Jack making an ass out of himself once again and insulting Lord Jasne who it turned out was Ridley's father by comparing him to a donkey which earned him a glare from Lord Jasne and a swift hit from Captain Ganz up long side the head that earned a snicker from Lucy. After that she lost interest and waited patiently for their captain to give the order to move out. As they passed the warriors guild they saw a man standing there "Someone's there" Jack said "Yes that must be young master Clive from the Olacion order" Ganz stated. "Olacion order?" Jack asked looking confused "For the love of the gods Jack the Olacion order is the Priest Guild, Did you seriously come to Radiata without bothering to learn anything about it first?" Luciello yelled at him "Why do you always act like that" Jack yelled back at her. "Maybe because I don't want you to spend the rest of your life being an imbecile" Luciello quipped "(clears throat)I'll have no fighting amongst our ranks" Ganz ordered "Sorry captain" the two apologized. Ganz went on to explain the purpose of the guilds and named the four the Warrior, Priest, Mage, and Bandit guilds. "Howdy" the man said as he approached the group while Ganz was explaining the guilds and their purposes primarily for Jacks expense. "Master Clive? Ganz asked "Clive, That's me!" Clive stated. "_Someone who's actually dumber than jack_" Luciello thought coughing to cover up a snicker "We're delighted to meet you" Ganz offered. "_I'm not! I don't need to be stuck with a moron who probably counts his teeth for fun_" Lucy thought "Ah just joined Olacion, Ah'm real new, ya know?" he drawled on "Ah can't do nothin yet. Nice to meet you" he continued "_At least he's friendly_" she looked over to Ridley who rolled her eyes. "You can't do anything? Nothing at all" Ganz asked concern coloring his words. "Nope, not a thing, Ah can eat and sleep, is all" he said blandly "Erm Yes, Well, you seem to be very... level-headed" Ganz stumbled "_Level Headed? I bet walking and talking for him at the same time is a challenge_" she coughed to keep herself from laughing again. "Right then, Everybody lets move out" Ganz commanded and Luciello followed after him.

As the gate opened and they moved out onto the bridge "Alright here's the details for our mission" Ganz stated "Alright! We finally get to do some knight stuff!" Jack was all besides himself "Don't get too excited you're still just a rookie" Ridley said putting him in his place. "Hey, we joined at the same time!" he complained "I've been training for years. I wasn't let in out of pity like some of us" she stated matter-o-factly this caused Luciello to laugh and earned a glare from jack "They're like two weasels in a whipple pot" Clive said. "_I'm surprised he knows what a weasel is_" an image of al flashed into her mind and Luciello had to reign in the smile that threatened to break out. "Er, yes, now about the mission" Ganz began he went on to explain they were to travel to the dwarf village in Earth Valley and went into a detailed explanation of the route they would take. The mention of orcs caught Jacks attention "Are orcs really strong" he asked

"Orcs are about the most violent critters out there. They can take down a smilodon with one blow" Clive butted in "Really? With one blow?" Jack asked he was really clueless sometimes. Lucy on the other hand was completely surprised that he knew something like that. "You scared" Clive asked looking at jack. "Yeah, a little I guess... But, it sounds way cool too." Jack answered back the captain looked like someone had just caught on fire. "It sounds "cool"" Ridley asked "Well, come on, it'd be a real drag if nothing happened at all" jack looked like he was about to pee his pants out of excitement which is what she guessed what would happen if he did run into one. "Captain. Can't we leave him behind or something?" Ridley asked "Master Jack. Please don't do anything that will invite trouble" Ganz pleaded "Yeah, yeah, I know" he said apparently in his own little world "You're a complete idiot aren't you?" Luciello asked "**NO I'M NOT!**" he yelled at her "That was a rhetorical question jack" she said "We're just trainee's and Clive is new to his guild I doubt anyone of us save the Captain could match a blood orc in battle and even then he'd probably have some trouble, So for you wishing one to show up would be a death sentence for us." she eyed him. "So you're calling yourself weak?" he asked missing the point. "I suffer no delusions of my strength I have room for improvements. For warriors as young as us to think they could handle something like a blood orc on their first mission." she opened her mouth to add onto her statement but the look of surprise on jacks face kept her from doing so.

Nine hours of walking and several fights that included jack running around like an idiot swinging his sword and Clive throwing vials of poison at monsters some of which almost hit the others in the squad they reached the cusp of Earth Valley and looked down to the walled village from atop a cliff. "Far out! Dwarves live in a crazy place like this?" Jack excitedly asked. "It's like a theme park!* This is going to be fun!" He exclaimed. The rest of the group left him jumping around like a goblin and began their decent on the narrow path that lead to the village Jack running after them angry that they had left him. Luciello yawned as jack demanded that the dwarf that guarded the village let them in. "_Yeah let's anger the tiny little monster's even more._" she thought preparing herself to be immersed in devil babies. The captain quickly relayed why they were there and the gate opened Luciello whistled as she looked down at the maze of walkways and buildings made out of sheet metal it was impressive to say the least even if a majority of the village looked as if it would fall off the face of the cliff it was precariously perched on at any moment. Ganz quickly led the way to the elders residence a gaudy gold building where they were ushered up to the second floor. "So you came here instead of the Violet Cherve" Donovitch the dwarf leader asked. "I knew it! not even Natalie wanted this crummy mission_"_ Lucy thought out loud earning looks of varying degrees from the others. Ganz went about with the pleasantries and Luciello's interests were only peaked by the mention of Gawain, Ganz father and supposed killer of Jacks father Carin. Donovitch quickly handed over a letter stating the new prices for material mined in the valley which took Luciello aback. He further explained that they barely made enough to support themselves which confused her because while he was talking about not making enough for the valley to thrive he was sitting on a golden throne covered in gold coins and jewels*. It would take two days for the goods to be made ready so until then they were allowed to explore the valley. Clive and Ganz went to the inn, Ridley and Jack got into a shouting match, and Luciello decided to check out the armory. She didn't see anything that particularly interested her but she bought a new something for jack a water attribute sword knowing he needed a stronger weapon. She was about to pay for it when the dwarf who ran the store noticed her. "Thousand dagols for the aqua blade" he stated not bothering to look up, she had just reached into her bag to fetch her satchel of dagols when the dwarf looked up. "Why's a light elf here when humans are in the village?" he said catching her off guard. "I think you're mistaken I'm human" she stated slightly indignant. " Didn' mean to upset ye' lass" He sniffed the air again "'S faint but I can smell it on ye. Light elves smell like mint and flower's and ye have that same smell hangin' about ye" He said gruffly. "I was raised by human parents in a human village. I think I would know if I was an elf or not" she glared looking down at the small man. There was no way she was a non-human she wouldn't have been allowed into the nights had she been anything other than human. The physical exam she had to take when she had enlisted would have proven her to be an elf or anything in between. The dwarf realizing he had struck a nerve with the young woman panicked slightly "I'm sorry lass I must be mistaken. To 'pologize for my accusation's I'll give you this armor I received early today for a discount, only one thousand dagols" he offered . "I'm a trainee knight, new armor would just gather dust since I can't wear anything other than this for now" she said pulling slightly at her attire her voice full of hatred. He pulled out the armor he had been talking about it and only after a moment of assessment she knew it would fit her like a glove the cape that came with it matched the same purple hue the dress was while the inside was a deep red. The black high heeled boots that came with it looked dangerous but she was confident she could handle them and the gauntlets that came up to her elbow would provide coverage for her arms. "So would ye like it?" he asked she numbly nodded her head before she could think "With taxes on the armor and sword that'll be thousand five hundred dagols lass" he said "Deal" she threw the money for the armor and sword down on the counter and took both items in her arms. "I thank you for your kindness" she said bowing slightly wincing internally over her misconceptions of dwarves being crass and hardly intelligent and she turned and left. "The magic's thick on that one, no wonder she thinks she's human" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

She made her way back to the inn, on her way she bumped into a surly dwarf who grunted. "I'm sorry sir I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She apologized profusely "I'm a woman" he/she said almost flooring Lucy. "Can't ye tell?" she asked looking up at the knight. "Uh... I'm... Sorry..." she apologized again and quickly shuffled off leaving the irate female behind her. "Ugh no wonder everyone thinks they sprout from the earth! Their women look just like the men" She shuddered slightly and decided not to inform anyone on what she had just learned trying to push the horrid thoughts that entered her mind. When she reached the room where they were staying she opened the door and saw jack sitting on his bed polishing the piece of crap he called a blade. She quickly handed jack the sword. "Huh? What's this for?" he asked clearly not understanding who she intended it for. "Idiot it's for you to replace that dull sword of yours since you can't use the arbitrator yet." she set the sword in his lap "Thanks... How much do I owe you?" he asked clearly suspicious "Nothing, consider it a gift from me to you" she climbed onto her bed and set her armor down so she could admire it. "No really! How much do I owe you? I've known you for over a decade and you never do anything nice for me unless you want something" he grumbled. "You twit I bought it for you so you could improve your sword fighting. As much as we fight there's no way in hell I want to see my best friend injured during battle all because his weaponry was faulty" she yelled at him haughtily. He noticed what she had in her hands after his brain had restarted from shock "Why'd you buy armor if you can't wear it?" he asked "I'm planning for my future, we won't be trainee knights forever and someday I might be able to wear this if I ever make captain." she said whilst admiring her newest acquisition. "You sure you're still going to be able to fit into it by then? I mean it doesn't look like it'd fit you right now!" he crowed clearly not realizing the dangerous territory he'd stupidly walked into. Ridley looked up from her book an incredulous look on her face, and clive dropped his wood carving and looked over to jack "Nice knowin ya" he drawled as Lucy began to turn red. The statement earned Jack a punch so hard that it sent him flying into the wall at the opposite end of the room cracking the stones behind him. "Idiot" Ridley said looking at the quivering mass on the floor. "Maybe you should hit him again and knock the sense back into him" She jested as Lucy walked over and began stomping on jack. "_**RAT BASTARD SON OF A BITCH**_" she screamed eventually Ridley and Clive had to pull the enraged teenager off her friend before she killed him. Ganz returned several hours later to an unconscious jack being tended to by clive and a still fuming Luciello muttering dark curses under breath as she sat on her bed..

"_HEY LULU TIME TO WAKE UP_" jack screamed almost instantaneously a foot shot out from under the blankets and nailed the boy in his groin k.o'ing him in an instant. "L...LADY LUCIELLO! that is behavior most unbecoming of a knight" Ganz reprimanded the sliver haired girl as she sat up her hair tangled and sticking out at odd angles, the glare he earned from her could have froze the blood in a dragons veins. "He got off light, the last time jack woke me like that I broke his arm" she said icily before sliding out of bed. The rest of the group stayed out of her way as she collected her uniform and slammed the door to the room shut behind her. "I...I'm scared" clive stuttered as he coward in a corner. Ridley merely broke open a smelling salts and slid it under jacks nose waking him up. "What happened" he looked around in a daze spotting the captain who was frozen to his spot with fear. "You woke Luciello up" ridley said as the boy winced knowing he had made a terrible move he was lucky to have made it out with no broken bones , but considering where she had hit he would have taken a broken bone or two and been grateful for it. A refreshed albeit irritated lucy walked back into the room ten minutes later, Jack shied away from her as did clive, Ridley on the other hand had a bemused look on her face. "Huh? What happened to the captain?" she asked as she poked the young man with her index finger. Eventually Ganz was pulled from his self induced paralysis as the small group left the inn. "The dwarf we are escorting is meeting us outside the village. If we hurry we can make it back to Radiata before miday." He exclaimed. "Capn' no offense but could you try to not be so cheerful in the mornin' I'm tired and really don't need a headache at this point." lucy stated stretching not realizing the polite facade she had built around her crass personality had slipped. Jack looked over at the young woman "Holy crap Lucy! You only talk like that when it's just us!" Her eyes widened not because she had been disrespectful to her captain but because jack had called her lucy a nickname she'd been using since she was eight leading her to the assumption that he'd been calling her "LuLu" on purpose just to get a rise out of her. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was talking like. My sincerest apologies captain" she bowed her head respectfully not daring to look at the man who'd been so kind to her so far. "It's not a problem Lady Luciello some of us just are not morning people. Like Master Jack who stayed up all night just so he could be up with the rest of us when we left" He smiled the effect was instantaneous jack froze realizing he'd been caught. "I...I can explain Captain! I was helping one to the dwarves with a theft problem." he coward a little. "That may be the case but a trainee knight needs all the rest they can get otherwise it's the team that suffers. Now with that out of the way shall we be off?" the three others agreed and left through the entrance of the village.

At the cusp of the valley the village sat in they met the dwarf Donovitch who despite the Captains good nature was for all intensive purposes a ass. "We are the Rose Cochon Brigade, We are here to escort the trade goods in place of the Violet Chevre" Ganz proclaimed proudly to an unimpressed dwarf. "Are the Knights running out of recruits? It looks like they're standards are slipping." he replied gruffly. "Hey! mmmmmf." jack began to talk but the hand slapped over his mouth prevented him from finishing his thoughts. "I'm sorry about that he was dropped on his head as a child" Lucy said with false cheer earning her a hateful glare from jack. After a small explanation about earning trust merely for jacks benefit, the brigade plus a goat and a surly dwarf set out. They encountered few obstacles on their way "This is too easy" Jack complained just as a bandit snuck up behind him he dagger raised to strike the unaware teen. "Master jack look out" Ganz shouted just as luciello gripped jacks arm and pulled him out of the way. She then dropped his arm and lashed out smashing her fist into the bandits throat crushing his trachea and cutting off his air supply. "How cowardly are you that you have to attack someone from behind just to get the upper hand?" Lucy asked watching the main writhe on the ground, she knew it was a rather splendid tactic that she had employed while hunting game back home but for some lowly trash like this to try and harm her friend it was unacceptable. "May the gods have mercy on you, For I shall not!" the silver haired girl unsheathed her blade and drove it into the mans chest destroying his heart and ending his suffering then and there. "Lucy! you killed him" jack said his face turning slightly green his face turning even greener when the squelching sound of her sword being wrenched free from the corpse before them met his ears. "We're knights now jack we have to be willing to kill others if it means the safety of one self or their teammates. I wasn't prepared to let you be killed so I ended the threat." she said calmly swinging her blade and freeing it of any blood. "Lady Luciello that was splendid work putting yourself in danger to save master jack is admirable." Ganz patted her on the back "Thank you captain, that means a lot to me" she said while pushing the bandits body into a ditch by the side of the road. "Perhaps I was wrong thinking these recruits were useless after all." Donovitch said under his breath hoping no one had heard him.

Four hours later after much head way the group stopped as a duo of goblins leaped out from behind a construction shed. Backed up to Donovitch knowing a third was hiding waiting to ambush from behind while the brigades attention was garnered by the two in front. The gangly looking mess ran from the bush hoping to use donovitch as a bargaining chip. A rather vicious swipe from bifrost tore it's chest open and spilling it's bodily contents onto the ground before it. "IT'S AN AMBUSH KILL THEM NOW" She yelled as the others heeded her words and slaughtered the two goblins in front of them. "Man that was boring! I wanna fight some orcs!" Jack called out "Ugh. Not this again I thought I took care of that problem, Jack if you continue to talk about fighting orcs I'll be forced to tell the brigade about that time when we were fourteen and I walked in on you in that embarrassing..." the hand over her mouth annoyed her but the fearful look on jacks face was all the payback she needed. "SHHHHH! You said you'd never tell anyone about that! Ya liar!" he yelled at her lucy on the other hand, continued to smirk. Jack continued to grumble about luciello and her backstabbing ways for well over and hour, only when lucy had started humming a song that he instantly recognized as something his mother used to sing to him did he quiet down. "Tha's a right nice tune yer hummin'" clive commented. Lucy colored not realizing she had been humming it loud enough for the others to hear. "Ahhh. Thanks it's a song jacks mother used to sing to us to get us to quiet down." after that they marched onward conversations were mainly between jack and lucy. "_Fina-freakin-lly I am so sick of walkin_'" lucy thought to herself as radiata came into view. "AH, at last. Radiata Castle" Ganz sighed the looks of relief on everyone's faces were in plain view. "Thank you, young friends." the white haired dwarf thanked the brigade. Lucy was drawn into her own musings as she realized she'd be able to take a hot shower and rid her self of the filth that had accumulated on her skin during their trek today. "Brigade Halt!" Ganz called out. "Hey captain! Somethin's been bugging me all the way here..." jack stated. "What's that?" ganz inquired. "Where's our parade?" he asked "There isn't one" the blond stated."But don't people gather on the main street, and throw big parades for returning knights." lucy could kill jack right now for his stupidity. "The do stuff like that right?" he asked "That only happens when the most famous brigades return from especially important missions" ganz said almost sounding apologetic for dashing jacks hopes. "That's kind of lame..." jack complained. "Dream your peasant fantasies all you want. But if I were you, I wouldn't expect to be joining any parades in this lifetime." Ridley sneered. "_That Bitch_" luciello thought. "Excuse me for my rudeness. But where do you get off putting jack down like that? I understand you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth and all that rot." By now the rest of the brigade wore matching looks of shock and disbelief as lucy called ridley out."But just because he doesn't fully grasp the knights casting system, you feel the need to shoot him down? Just because you were born into nobility doesn't make you any better than him! If anything it makes you appear ignorant, arrogant, and cold hearted!. I'm sorry captain for my outburst but it appears that I'm suddenly not feeling I'll be going on ahead to the infirmary I'm extremely sorry for my impudence." she stalked off leaving a flabbergasted Ganz in her wake. "Wow you really pissed her off." jack told the blond teen casually. "Well I never! Just shows what sort of stock she comes from." Ridley complained haughtily.

"That snobby little brat I should rip her face off and wear it like a mask" lucy cried out incensed by Ridley's demeanor. She bumped into a knight and was met with a rather harsh shove. "Why don't you watch where you're going! Non-human filth! I can't believe Lord Larks allowed you into the Knights you're a disgrace to everything we stand for. " the silver haired girl whipped around and was met by a plain looking female knight and a group of her friends, all of them wore varying looks of contempt."If I had it my way you'd be dead by now" In that moment Lucy felt the walls around her true self crumble and the monster that dwelled inside her took hold. "How about I fuckin' dismember you and send your pieces back to your parents in gift boxes you little whore!" she yelled at the shocked woman. A sharp crack met the ears of everyone in the hall as Eunice the plain looking knight slapped Lucy hard. "How dare you speak to me like that" she ranted. Eyes widened as lucy's hand shot to her sword "I'm going to skin you alive you!" she intoned darkly. Just as she was about to charge forward and bald man gripped her arm "Stay your weapon" he stated simply but those words alone calmed the young woman down enough for her to reign her fury in. "General Dynas... S..she tried to attack me I want her executed!" the female Knight yelled. "From my point of view you antagonized a fellow knight. Something I personally wouldn't stand for." He glared at the woman as she shrunk back. "While attacking another knight is a punishable offense I believe you were the first one to strike Ms. Castagnier drawing her ire." The woman's face paled. "B..b...but sir I" she started but was cut off "I believe you will be meeting with Lord Larks immediately when I report what I just witnessed here." he dragged luciello off behind him who put up about as much struggle as a rag doll. "I'm sorry for my transgressions sir" she apologized with a weary voice. "Nonsense you were merely putting her back in her place." He smiled letting her arm go and immediately grabbing her shoulder to keep her propped up when she almost fell. "A little under the weather are we?" he asked "I'm just emotionally drained especially so, since I just got back after completing a mission." she rubbed her eyes. "Say no more! Be on your way and make sure to rest up!." She suddenly found herself alone outside her room and the back of a tall knight retreating. She locked the door behind her and collapsed on her bed cursing the abominable rage the writhed under her skin calling out for blood. "I suppose I'll have to apologize to ridley and the captain appropriately tomorrow, she closed her eyes and was taken almost instantly by sleep.

(END)

Theme Park: This bothered me when I first played it through this is supposed to be set in a a world with hardly any technological advances, where monster still roam the roads. How in the hell do they know what an amusement park looks like? Then again that might just be me being critical.

Golden Throne: Greedy little bastards complaining about being too poor but they have a storehouse full of treasure and donovitch sits on a gold throne covered in gold coins and jewels, anyone smell bull shit?

I also got the idea of the female dwarves looking like males from another person here in the radiata forum. I'd like the give them props if only I could remember there name so I could quote them. Sorry I'm just really terrible at remembering things like that.

Goblin Trio: Hate them with a passion so I killed them off that way I wouldn't have to bother with the fight scene later on in the goblin cemetery.


	3. Chapter 3: Elves & Blood Orcs

**Disclaimer: **I'm only writing this so I don't get sued. I own nothing except my Oc. I had the last chapter finished last month but I've been working doubles at work and had no want to sit in front of a screen and type. I have the next three chapters done as well but when I read them over I realized how disgustingly short and full of errors they were it was like a drunk had written them.

I would also like to thank those who stopped and took time to review. I promise Lucy's bitchy nagging behavior will mellow out once she's out of the knights her's and jacks friendship is based off of mine and my friendship. We had a love hate relationship up until the beginning of 9th grade. That aside onward and upward!

**Chapter 3:** _City of Flowers and the Forest Metropolis._

Time ticked away sluggishly within the castle while other squads were being sent out on missions everyday the rose cochon seemed to have been swept under the rug. Luciello spent most of her time between running errands for her captain and spending it with jack in the training room. A week after their last mission, a week since her blow out with that bitch knight Eunice had spread throughout the castle. Now no one would look her in the eyes and it was starting to take it's toll on Lucy, she had all but stopped eating, after the first two days lucy had started exploring the castle and going to eat at the cafeteria extremely early in the morning or late at night while the others were sleeping. Even then she was treated with open hostility and hateful glares from the few knights that were there. Al the steward alerted Luciello to a brigade meeting and to not be late, she tried to not let it bother her when he rushed away like she was going to strike him down where he stood. She had been angered at first when she found out why no one save her brigade wanted to be near her, Jack had told her about the insidious rumor that was running rampant through Radiata. That she was a rabid non-human on the castle's leash ready to strike down fellow knights at the slightest inclination of dislike towards her. Eunice was being heralded as a survivor of a vicious attack and was only saved by General Dynas's intervention. When jack had asked her why she didn't speak up about it she had calmly stated that it wouldn't change how the castle's resident's viewed her in the slightest and that she wasn't really bothered by it, she then proceeded to slice a training dummy in half shocking jack. The small hike up the 'death stairs' as she had lovingly called them still made her nervous. She knocked on the meeting rooms door "Come in" Ganz said "Ahhh Lady Luciello on time as usual" Ganz said "Good morning Captain, Lady Ridley" Luciello dipped her head in respect "Good morning" Ridley said which was highly unusual for her. After her blow up lucy had walked next door to ridley's room and had begged the young noble for forgiveness, she had merely replied that she had been out of line and that lucy had every right to be angry. Jack came barging in loud as per usual he'd gotten lost which Luciello thought was funny and started laughing at his expense. "What's so funny Lu Lu?" He asked the poor boy was too close to her and earned a foot smashing down on his. After jack screamed to the gods about the pain and rolled around on the floor, he finally took his seat after gaining some measure of composure. "_What a melodramatic idiot I barely even touched him_" she mused. "The Rose Cochon Brigade has been given a new assignment" Ganz began "We're going to fight orcs?" Jack butted in "Shut your face Jack! Not everything is about fighting orcs!" Luciello yelled at him. "N..No we're to deliver a royal message to the light elves" Ganz stated. "_Light elves? First it's freakin dwarves now they're sending us to the one race of magical creatures that would rather run us through with a blade than to converse_" she thought keeping a stoic face. "This is a very important assignment. It is a part of the Non-Human Friendship and Trade Initiative. Lord Chamberlain Jasne has been working very hard on this project. Much rest on the outcome of our mission. Failure is not an option. This will be one blood tingling rip-roaring adventure" Ganz exclaimed "Light elves hate us! There's no race that's more suspicious of us than them." Ridley stated "Humans have never been allowed inside the city of flowers where they live" she continued. "You are perfectly correct. That is why we will be bringing a specialist along with us." Ganz countered "A specialist? Who" she asked "Master Genius of the Vareth Magic Institute" Ganz announced. Luciello grew bored "_Why if this is such an important mission are they trusting it to a newly minted brigade? It's as if they want this to fail!_" She thought as feelings of dread washed over her. She had barely noticed when the meeting was over and they were dismissed "Lady Luciello is there something you need?" Ganz asked she looked up realizing the other two had left. "N..No captain I was just lost in thought I'll see you tomorrow." she said getting up. "Remember we meet at the Faucon Gate at seven tomorrow morning" Ganz called after her.

Luciello wandered the castle after the meeting and found herself up on the fourth floor. "Hmmm what's a lovely little flower like you doing up here on her own?" a voice called from behind her. She turned, and to her great displeasure it was perv knight with a big smile on his face. The one person in the world she wished the rumors had driven away, after hearing the truth from one of Eunice's friends he had lauded Lucy's self restraint in the matter earning Luciello much more unneeded hatred from Eunice or as jack liked to call her "Cum Dump". "Oh joy" her face turned sour "Don't be like that baby" he cooed to her "First I'm not your baby and Second if you ever come near me again I'll bash your face in. Now stay the hell away from me!" she yelled at him before stalking off. "Ooooh and you got shot down, I don't get what you see in a monster like that" his friend asked. "She's just playing hard to get she'll come around to me eventually I just have to keep trying" He boasted completely ignoring the monster remark. Her face was red with anger as she stomped down a hallway"What an asshat, was he hitting on me? He doesn't even know my name and he thinks he can just hit on me." Luciello was too busy being angry to realize there was someone in front of here. "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING" a man in purple armor yelled at her. "If you saw me coming why didn't you move sugartits" she countered and side stepped the white haired man who had a look of utter shock on his face. "What?" he asked "You heard me I'm not going to repeat myself twice" she deadpanned "How dare you! You filthy wretch!" by now lucy had moved to the end of the hall completely ignoring the man as he thew a tantrum in the hallway. A week of hiding out in the castle away from the eyes of her peers had been rather trying, the knights while being warriors were more apt to sit around and do nothing all day if they didn't have a mission, or to linger in the halls and pass gossip around like elderly women at the market. She sought refuge in the library and hid out amongst various shelves of books. She had loved being read to as a child and when she had grown older and was taught to read by Amelia before her death, she had loved reading books by herself even more as she grew up. In one dusty corner of the library where she had guessed no one had set foot in years judging by the layer of dust clinging to the shelves, she found a book of different races from around the world even those that existed across the seas in distant lands. It had been written by a human who's name had been lost to history and his light elf wife something that was unheard of even seven centuries ago when the book had been composed. They had traveled the three known continents of Totalus, the middle continent Tauryn happened to be the only one that boasted a kingdom the others merely had small settlements along the coasts that no one from radiata city or the castle had been in contact with in nearly a century. She had pilfered the book hoping that no one would miss the near ancient tome as it was slipped into her messenger bag, it was now stowed away in the bottom drawer of her small dresser covered by various undergarments.

The alarm clock that woke her from the dream where jack turned into a gruesome looking monster and tried to devour her, this poor clock fared no better then it's predecessors and was neatly sliced in half by bifrost.. She quickly got dressed and thanked the gods that only the guards that had been on night duty were the only one's milling about that castle at such and early hour. The long trek from the castle through mage town to the Faucon Gate that laid just inside the slums was uneventful minus the slight chill that permeated the air. On her way there she ran into Ridley who was tying her hair up in it's pigtails and the two completed their journey there in silence only to be interrupted by jack who came thundering by like he was trying smilodon "GOOD MORNING CAPTAIN" he shouted which made her flinch too loud for this early in the morning. Jack and Ridley began to bicker and Luciello drew into her thoughts. Since this morning her feelings of dread had increased to the point where she couldn't even entertain the idea of eating without feeling the bile in her stomach churn. The captain's voice letting them know they were moving out let her know they were marching on to their doom. They marched north towards Fort Helencia, which at one point during the last human non human war was what kept the magical creatures from the north away from Radiata. "Ugh I'm so bored why couldn't there be an blood orc or something to fight?" jack complained. "Jack, have you ever faced a blood orc before?" Luciello asked his silence answered her question. "No? Then stop wishing we'd run into one, I doubt you'd even be able to handle one!" her voice was edged with irritation. Jack knowing that tone from his sister knew he should keep his mouth shut even though he wanted to yell back at her.

The trip only had a little trouble when a bat clawed Luciello's arm and she had to use a herb extract to heal it to the point where she could use her arm with little pain. She would go to the infirmary later to have it looked at properly by the doctor. They made good time and reached Fort Helencia by noon. "Wow that is a serious pile of rocks!" Jack stated which Luciello cringed at. "Your stupidity knows no bounds" she said under her breath but Ridley caught it and smiled slightly something that didn't go unnoticed by Lucy. "This is the famous Fort Helencia" Captain exclaimed proudly. "Famous huh? I've never heard of it." Jack said "That's because you have little interest in history jack if you'd at least paid attention to anything Adele taught us then you'd know about it." Luciello said a tick forming over her brow. "You know you're really starting to tick me off why do you think you're always better than I am." He complained. "I don't think I'm better than you I just paid attention in class" she said brushing dust off her outfit. The whole time jack and luciello were fighting Ganz had continued his speech about the fort and it's significance in the last human elf war. "_Geez Radiata should pay him to be their official tour guide_" she thought. They entered the fort the doors creaking alerting anyone inside that they had entered. Though she knew of it's historical importance Luciello found it hard to believe that this run down fort had stopped the elven army from advancing on Radiata. The once proud fort had fallen into a state of disrepair and only four guards were stationed there. "Security is pretty lax you'd think there would be more soldiers stationed here since it's so close to the Light Elf territory" She said out loud earning a chaste glare from the captain and she said nothing more of the subject after that. "We are the Rose Cochon Brigade. We bear a royal message."Ganz declared his head held high. "Go ahead sir" the garrison guard saluted as the opened the gates for the brigade. Outside they found traveling merchant whom Luciello exchanged a small amount of dagols to restock on herb extracts and antidotes that they had used thus far on their journey, she glanced over slightly and saw a man and a woman hiding behind a bush. "_I knew we were being followed... But why?_" she thought. They continued down the path towards the right. Luciello was trying to figure out why the castle was having them followed was it to make sure that they succeeded or to make sure that they didn't. Her imagination began to run wild as she began to formulate an exit strategy if they were attacked. A familiar howl brought her back to reality as the brigade was attacked by a small pack of wolves. She drew bifrost and ran into the fray slashing at the furred demons as they attempted to assail her teammates one particularly vicious one she identified as the alpha made a move for Ridley who brought her ax down upon its neck severing it's head, blood pooled out and sputtered like a morbid fountain as Lucy and Jack made quick work of the others. "Is everyone okay? Still in one piece?" The captain asked his chipper voice was tinged with concern. With half hearted replies they continued eventually made it to the bridge made from a massive three that spanned the canyon from the Cuator region to the elf region. "Captain I've noticed that aside from the bridges in Radiata City the rest of the bridges are made out of ancient trees why is that?" Luciello asked. "That is because Lady Luciello, the amount of material and man hours that are required to build a bridge such as the ones in Radiata would bankrupt the kingdom to haul that much stone, wood, and metal out to these far flung regions would serve no purpose to the kingdom but to spend a majority of the dagols in its coffers." the captain answered. "That makes sense, but it seems a little cruel to cut down something so ancient." She replied, Jack on the other hand seemed completely lost. "What do you mean cruel Lu Lu?" Jack asked flinching when she looked at him expecting to be punished. "It's sad when you think that tree's this ancient have seen the rise of humanity throughout the ages and it seems almost crass to cut down something so ancient" she replied nothing was said about the matter after that.

Upon entering the elf territory the small group was set upon by a walking plant that shot seeds from it's mouth it was rather resilient and left small bruises on their bodies from the projectiles it shot out of it's mouth. The smell rather vile once you cut them open. No? Lucy asked. "That is because they secrete a a chemical that makes them unsavory to eat, thus warding off predators." Ridley replied. They found a man over an hour later outside of a shack drawing in the dirt muttering to himself completely unaware that the brigade were standing right next to him. "Greetings we are the Rose Cochon brigade. Master Genius I presume" The captain announced. The man continued muttering and ignored Ganz "Ummm, Young sir your name is Genius is it not?" the captain asked unsure of himself only to yet again be ignored. "Hello! Master Genius!" The captain said annoyance present in his voice. "Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!" The man screeched "I was on the verge of finding the complete solution to the non-human biophillic element resonance accumulation principal, Then you had to interrupt and shatter my concentration." he complained it sounded like he was ready to cry. The captain went through his dog and pony show of introducing himself and the brigade but Lucy could tell that Genius had no interest in them in any way shape or form, they were just the means to gaining entry into the city of flowers. She guessed that he would trade every ounce of blood in all four of the brigade members bodies to see the city with his own eyes. Frogs, lizards, and the walking plants that looked like cabbage consisted of what they mainly fought throughout the region all had been rather annoying. They reached entrance of the city by just a little bit after two in the afternoon where genius pointed out that the crack in the wall behind the waterfall was the entrance to the city of flowers. Jack being the complete moron didn't believe genius in the slightest that it was the gateway to the city of flowers. Two light elves descended from above their wings of light were what caught Luciello's attention she was mesmerized by them. The male light elf eyed lucy curiously as she gazed up at them. She felt like he was peering into her and seeing what secrets she might have been keeping. "If you're still here when we get back, Your dead" the female light elf said as the pair zipped off into the air and disappeared behind the top of the cliff. "_What the hell was that._" she thought tho herself if felt as if she had lost a chunk of time. "Come on captain, Lets go in anyway" Jack said unfazed by the elves threats. "Stop you fool, If you do that we'll never be able to deliver the message. Believe me they will kill you, Those two weren't joking you know" Genius stated. The group left the area and made it back to genius's house where they devised a plan to go to the forest metropolis home of the dark elves and seek the help of the dark elf leader. The return trip past Fort Helencia Jack pestered Luciello with questions about what she had done to which she would always reply that she didn't know and in truth she didn't. The bridge to the Nowem region wasn't even a bridge in the most standard sense it was an amazingly old tree that had fallen over due to the ground weakening around it possibly during the storm and the inhabitants of the regions it connected used it as a makeshift bridge wearing a pathway along it's side. A howling sound of wind alerted them that they were near wind valley and that light elves were bound to be near. The dark elves resided in a forest that remained in a state of eternal autumn the leaves fell in drifts like snow and the scent of nature was welcoming. "Beautiful" Luciello said catching leaf in her hand and looking at it. "It is beautiful isn't it." Captain said. "The dark elves live in harmony with nature. They work hard, play hard, and enjoy life to the fullest" genius said in an encyclopedic kind of way. "Is that so? Well that's a life to envy. Don't you think?" the captain asked to no one. After several fights with massive spiders where in one jack became poisoned and let himself go until he fainted. They had to wait for over an hour for his stamina to build back up before they could move on. They made it to the gates of the forest metropolis where they were met by a dark elf genius greeted as Mikey. "Hey, Genius, back to see the boss again huh? You can ask all you want, but they won't let you into the city of flowers" elf asked. That statement confirmed Luciello's suspicions that he had tried this round about route more than once. "Don't be so sure! It'll be hard for Lord Nogueira to refuse me this time." Genius said his condescending tone was beginning to wear the silver haired girls nerves thin. "You think so? Well good luck" the young elf said as they entered. The inside of the metropolis seemed foreign but at the same time comforting. "Cool it's like the secret forts we used to build when we were kids, huh lu lu?" Jack said he was waiting for a smack that never came luciello seemed to be lost in thought. "Forts?" Ridley asked "You didn't build forts" Jack asked "I didn't have time for children's games. I was too busy studying fencing and etiquette... Things that would be useful in the future. Things that would make me a better knight" she said opening up for the first time to jack. "Okay... but it doesn't sound like you had much fun" He stated "What would you know about it?" she asked her voice colored in sadness. As they began their ascent a wave of fatigue suddenly washed over luciello and she collapsed onto the floor looking even paler then usual. "LU LU" Jack yelled as he knelt down next to her "Captain what's wrong with her" He asked as he held her. "I don't know master jack. Excuse me it seems one of my young knights has fallen ill is there any place we may put her to rest up?" he asked as a dark elf woman passed by. "Oh yes." she said "This way please!" She said as she lead the way to a door and opened it the room held sparse furniture save a desk and two sets of bunk beds. Jack carefully place Luciello on the bed. "Captain should one of us stay with her?" Jack asked. "No I think she'll be alright we must go meet with Lord Nogueira" Ganz said leading jack away from the room.

Several hours later Luciello woke with a scream. "Lu lu what's wrong" Jack asked sleep clogging his voice. "It's nothing... Just a bad dream please go back to sleep Jack" she said reassuring him. She tried to get back to sleep but that effort was in vain as she could not fall back to sleep. She was up and about having bathed and dressed by the time the rest of her team had begun to stir. "Ahh Lady Luciello, I see that you are feeling better." Captain Ganz said. Her face colored slightly "I'm sorry captain I don't know what came over me I just suddenly felt so weak. I guess I haven't been eating very well recently. I'm sorry." She said in an apologizing tone. "No need to apologize just take care of yourself in the future we can't have you falling ill during the middle of a battle now can we?" the captain asked. "No captain I'll try to take care of myself from now on." She made her way down to the ground floor where she took her seat at the table in the middle of the large room where she was given a bowl of porridge that she sweetened with honey. She could barely eat it feeling half sick to her stomach. "Is the porridge too below the human?" A rather snarky dark elf asked. "No it's fine I'm just not feeling very well. I must be coming down with something." she said her melancholy tone caught the elf off guard expecting her to put up a fight, or at least complain. Ridley took a seat next to Luciello. "You seem to be feeling better, You don't look as pale as you did yesterday!" She said which surprised luciello as Ridley rarely spoke to anyone other than jack. "Hmm, oh yes I think I might be catching a cold." she said deciding that she better eat something and began to force herself to eat. "Jack said something about forts and I was wondering if you could elaborate for me?" the blonde asked. "When we were younger we really didn't go to school so we'd build forts to keep ourselves out of trouble. Jack would always pretend to be a monster and wreck them then cry that the fort was gone." Lucy smiled reminiscently. They continued the banter about each other's childhoods back and forth for quite sometime and luciello could feel the bonds of friendship beginning to form between herself and the blond aristocrat. "I've got a question!" Ridley started. "Why do you always mother Jack?" she asked. Lucy tilted her head and thought. "It's a habit I picked up from Jacks mother and it was further nurtured after her death by his older sister Adele." she smiled. "Jack doesn't speak about his mother very often." Ridley stated. "That's because her death hit him rather hard. He never knew his father seeming as Cairn died before he was born and Amelia was the only parent he'd ever known. Then you have to add in the fact that her death wasn't pleasant" a small frown marred her pale face. "Can you tell me about it?" Ridley asked. "It came rather fast and she lingered for far too long. The doctor that came from the neighboring village said it was a type of lung infection he'd never seen before and a series of unfortunate factors left her immune to the antibiotics." Her eyes stung and she could feel unshed tears welling up in her eyes. "After my parents were killed in a blood orc raid I had wandered for nearly a week before collapsing in a field just outside of jacks village. The villagers of my home thought I was a non human and without my parents intervention they drove me out I was only able to take bifrost with me and nothing else." she could feel herself shake slightly. "Since I lost my family and was unofficially adopted into jacks I consider him more like my brother than a friend so I tend to mother him more than I should. Like pointing out when he's acting like a right idiot." she smirked catching Ridley's smile and they two continued their friendly banter after that.

Around one in the afternoon jack came in pleased as punch boasting about how he tricked a dark elf out of some wine for the captain. "The captain's from a noble family so I wasn't gonna tell him that. He'd have raised the price!" He said laughing at his own cunning trick. "So you tricked a dark elf out of dagols that he could have needed to feed his children?"Luciello scolded him "Awww lu lu why do you always have to rain on my fun" he said "Hnnnn why do you always call me lu lu?" she asked. Jack went into a thinking pose and Luciello left it at that. She wandered the construct exploring the different rooms and pathways that seemed to wind on forever. "You lost?" A rather muscular dark elf named clarence asked "Huh no I'm just exploring" She said slightly blushing. "Are you not feeling well you're face is red" he asked concern in his voice. "No I'm just not used to seeing men half dressed" she stated truthfully "I could never understand how humans can wear such heavy armors it's much more freeing to dress like this." He said. "Well if humans were to dress like you when they went into battle they'd be injured immediately the armor may be overbearing but we wear it for our own protection." she replied. The doors suddenly burst open and an injured dark elf came hobbling in. "Hyann! What happened?" he asked running to the elf who fell to the floor. "O-orcs... red ones... two of them. The light elf... they got hap..." He said before passing out from his wounds "Red orcs" Said a tall man luciello recognized as a light elf asked. "Yes. He also said they captured someone called hap" the captain replied "My brother must have sent him in response to your request. If the orcs were red they must be blood orcs" the light elf said. At the mention of blood orcs jack looked like he was ready to pee his pants with excitement. "Jack we have no time for your childishness we have to go!" said Luciello in a stern voice running towards the door with Ganz. The group made it to the area where the injured light elf lay, a massive blood orc stood there growling the sight of him brought luciello's nightmares to the fore front of her mind and she almost dropped her sword out of fear. Images of her mother pushing her into the small cabinet by the fire place as something smashed down the door as her father took up a weapon to defend his family, Jack on the other hand couldn't be happier and rushed into the fight like and idiot leaving the others behind him. Luciello snapped out of her fear when she saw jack get decked and sent flying by the orc. She healed him with an herb extract and waited for him to get back up on his feet. The team went after him Genius on his hovercraft Luciello, Jack, and the Captain with their swords, and Ridley with her ax. The fight seemed to drag on forever and Luciello earned several bruises and scrapes like the rest of her team. "Damn it this guy is tough...Real tough." jack stated as he watched the orc. Ridley went in for a strike and was thrown back by an extremely powerful attack that seemed to knock her unconscious. "_Ridley!_" Jack screamed "_Lady Ridley_" Ganz yelled, Luciello narrowed her eyes in contempt at the monster that dare attack her teammate. "Jack use your volty blast" Luciello yelled "Limit break" "Stardust rebellion" Jack and Luciello yelled in unison Jack attacked the blood orc slashing wildly at it while lucys attacks began to cover it with ice both their final attacks hit at the same time Jack swung his sword slicing the monster's throat open as luciello stabbed her blade into the ground as ice erupted from the earth and impaled the beast, both attacks were deadly on their own but combined they absolutely destroyed the orc. They ran to Ridley's side she wasn't moving and the color seemed to be draining from her body. "RIDLEY" the asshat in purple came running up. "Lord Cross!" Ganz stated "Who are you?" jack asked as the white haired man ran up "Captain Cross of the Noire Mouton Brigade" Ganz said hoping that small tidbit of information would suffice. Cross aka purple bastard was getting on Luciello's nerves as he insulted lord nogueira and told him to get away from ridley. Lord Nogueira revealed that without help ridley would soon die. "But we have no other choice a transpiration ritual is their only hope." Lord Nogueira said "You'll perform a transpiration ritual... On a human" asked genius genuinely shocked. "Transpiration?" Ganz asked. "I'm not going to trust you lot and your depraved rituals Ridley will be cured by human hands." Cross said a sneer in his voice. "I've had just about enough of your intolerance Sir Cross. I'm beginning to see why the other races dislike humans, if we all behaved like you've just acted humans as a race would be extinct. Now shut your mouth and let Lord Nogueira heal Ridley before she dies or would you like to explain to Lord Jasne why his only daughter is dead?" she asked seeing the rage seep out of him. "Why you insolent wench!" he yelled his hand inched towards his sword. "I may be a wretch for disrespecting you but I'd rather disrespect _YOU_ than to loose a teammate over something as trivial as who's hands she's healed by." she yelled back at him "Lord Nogueira please save ridley" Luciello pleaded. "Alright we'll begin" the light elf said as he started the ritual Ridley and Haps souls emerged from their bodies and slowly floated up where they merged into one soul and began to emit a warm golden light to the others it was a peaceful ceremony but to Luciello she felt as if her head was about to explode the sound ringing in her ears was enough to bring her to her knee's where she collapsed. Images flashed through her mind people running as the sky darkened buildings beginning to crumble something glowing in the distance and then nothing no humans just a blank empty space.

Luciello didn't regain consciousness after wards which alarmed Jack and Ganz. Ridley had been saved but as her soul merged with haps luciello collapsed which shocked everyone including Lord Nogueira who looked pained and had to leave immediately after wards. Then the task of who would carry who came into question jack with utter impudence declared he would carry ridley and would have it no other way calmly stating "Knights of the same brigade are as family" and with that he took off leaving Ganz and Cross to decide who would carry Luciello. Eventually Cross had to carry the young woman as she was too big for Ganz to carry on his own. As cross picked her up he noticed s strange tingle shoot up his arms "Hnnnn what the devils is that?" he asked himself in a faint voice looking closer at the young woman "She wields magic?" he asked Captain Ganz. "I do not know Sir Cross! She's only ever used a sword in training and all of the battles we've been in but it's a distinct possibility" Ganz replied as they continued their hurried pace.

The group arrived back at the castle to an awaiting Lord Jasne who upon seeing his daughter had a melt down. "RIDLEY" he screamed running "What Happened? Tell me what happened? Why is my Ridley unconscious?" He glared accusingly at Ganz who tried his best to explain the situation but the fat troll of a man would hear none of it and ridiculed the brigade. Cross dumped luciello unto ganz and took ridley from jack and bolted with a sputtering Lord Jasne on his heels. "Captain what are we to do about Lu lu?" jack asked. "Take Lady Luciello back to her room, perhaps all she needs is sleep. I have other matters to attend to immediately. Master Genius your payment should be waiting for you at the Vareth institute." Ganz said "Now if you'll excuse me I must give my report to Lord Larks immediately. Ganz walked as quickly as he could to lord larks room inadvertently knocking over a suit of armor display and one very displeased castle steward. He arrived at lord larks room and knocked. "Come in" larks said. "I've come to make my report on Luciello but first I must inform you our mission had many difficulties one of them being Lady Ridley being injured by a rogue blood orc, Thanks to Lord Nogueira she was save. It also seems that Lady Luciello has fallen ill as of late and has fallen unconscious twice once while in the forest metropolis and the second time after lady ridley was saved. In the end we were unable to deliver the roayl message to the leader of the light elves but his brother Lord Nogueira said he would speak to him about it." Ganz wrapped up his report. "While it is unfortunate that Ridley was hurt during the mission and that Lady Luciello has become ill, But I fear that we will have to wait and see if and how the Leader of the Light Elves Lord Zane will respond".

Luciello didn't wake for two days in which time Lord Jasne had confronted Lord larks with a loophole in the knights charter and was well on his way in having the Rose Cochon brigade disbanded and having three of the four unsuspecting members ejected from the knights. Luciello eventually left her room to bath and to find food. "I heard she took down a blood orc single handed! She must be a monster!" one knight whispered while she passed the silver haired girl didn't even spare them a second glance as she passed by "_So many rumors don't they have better things to do other than to spread untruthful lies about?_" he griped internally deciding she didn't want any food she retreated back to her room and locked the door behind her. Her mind mulled over the images that had passed through her head, they were like memories of someone else only she was viewing them through a curtain only transparent enough to just see the pictures. "What do they mean?" she asked aloud to no one. She flung herself down onto her bed and buried her head in her pillow only to be disrupted five minutes later by a knock on the door. "WHAT!" she yelled flinging the door open as a wave of anger rose to the surface. A tired and defeated looking Ganz stood before her. "C..Captain are you okay?" she asked he merely handed her the piece of paper in his hand that stated that the rose cochon brigade was hereby disbanded and that Ganz Rothschild, Jack Russell, and Luciello Cressley were to be discharged from the knights due to severe violations of the royal radiata knights charter. "Bullshit" she yelled her level of anger rising to black out rage mode. "Sever violations my ass something tells me that short fat bastard had something to do with this!" She screamed flinging the paper back at Ganz who told her that he would be leaving the castle that knight and would be going to joining the warriors guild and she was more than welcome to join him in his endeavor. After that he left to go tell jack. After calming down Luciello packed what little belongings she had brought with her to radiata and threw away the disgusting trainee knight's uniform pulling the seductive armor* from her dresser and started putting it on. The corset of the armor bit into her skin a bit and the bust was a little low on her but was fairly covered by a dark colored lace, the skirt reached to mid thigh and swished freely allowing for a greater range of motion. The gauntlets once strapped on reached her elbows and dark puffed sleeves covered her shoulders, Black tights kept others from seeing her undergarments and the lace up black heeled knee high boots completed the armor, all in all it fit her like nothing else had before. Ten pm came and Luciello with her bag of belonging's strode out from her room bifrost's scabbard hung by her side attached by a dark leather belt and descended to the first floor leaving a mass of drooling male knights in her wake one of them being pervy knight whom she thought's eye's would fall out of his head has she passed. She spotted Ganz and Jack waiting by the gate of the castle. "Captain. Jack. Thanks for waiting for me" she called cheerfully as they turned to look at her.

I realized when going back through that I messed up on the blood orc fight scene and only included one blood orc. While I want this story to seem authentic I felt that the second blood orc would be too much of a hassle to write back into the story.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading d(^.^)b


End file.
